Charming
by AliceMitch09
Summary: Outside the wizardry world lies a tale about a simple Muggle in her favourite café, and a curious Wizard who has his eye on this certain Muggle. Strange as it sounds, but he finds out that she's not just any Muggle he's ever seen before.


**After 'Since Always', I didn't know what came into to me and I just had the pressing need to write this up. I debated with the Potter siblings or the Malfoys, but then, I ended up with Albus. I dunno, he's cute in description. BAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

* * *

In my 19 years of existence, it was only now that I felt this strange feeling - the strangest feeling that I was being watched.

Well, I've had that thought in mind since I entered this shop. A favourite of mine that just seems to have the right ambiance, the right setting for someone in need of peace and quiet. An antique shop just down a rather narrow alley, as if it was there for a purpose to shy away from the bustling London streets. This place seemed like a hybrid of an antique shop and a café.

And what I like about it other than its solitary location? It's cozy.

So you can imagine my surprise when suddenly - out of nowhere, someone comes along and ruins the ambience for me.

It's as if he's spotted me after a long while.

It's as if, he's been watching me the whole time.

Like he's been keeping track of me.

Cautiously, I look over my shoulder, finding nothing but people walking outside the stained-glass window. I nearly bumped into the nearing bookshelves, having walked without looking.

Even as I browsed over the aging books, my eyes never left the doors. Costumers came and go, and my wary eyes never left. I randomly picked out an old book without knowing.

"Dearie, are you alright?" asks the bespectacled old lady. I turn to her, nodding politely as I brush the dust away from the book in hand. She eyes the book and lets out a light chuckle.

Smiling politely, I say "What can I say? I'm just a huge bookworm." And with that, I turn to sit to a small table near the window. She announces if I'd like a drink, I shake my head but she insists on a cup of tea and a slice of cake. I can't deny this woman; I've been her favourite costumer since I found this place.

"In just about a minute dearie, I promise." She leaves before turning on her heel.

Shaking my head, I turn to my wrist watch seeing that its thirteen minutes past one. Exhaling, I peek out the stained-glass window and boredly watch as the people came and go.

Subconsciously, I began flipping the book to a certain page. Not bothering to know what book I had gotten, or the fact that it was nearly aging. My fingertips fascinated itself with its yellow pages, the pages nearly worn out but the prints.

I was nearly at a state of shock when I realized that I had picked up a book of Analects of Confucius.

I smile; I've always been a fan of Confucius. His words are simple, yet they reflect such great meaning.

_'A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.'_

"Hmm," was all I can say before going over another quote. I find that I'm in the quotes of life section.

_'Wherever you go, go with all your heart.'_

This, I could relate. It brings a smile to my face, of the places I've been wanting to go to. Places that I've come to love.

_'I want you to be everything that's you, deep at the center of your being.'_

"That's deep." I say, humouring myself a little.

_'Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated.'_

As I went over the quotes, I hadn't notice that someone seats himself in front of me.

"Excuse me," he calls his voice deep, enthralling all at the same time.

Curiously, I looked up.

A pair of beautiful green orbs staring down at me, a soft faced young man – who looks around my age – with tousled brown hair, peach skin tone. He smiles down at me, the look almost seemed of innocence.

I would be lying if I say that I don't find him the least attractive.

"Is this seat taken?"

Pressing my lips together, I mentally assessed the attractive stranger before me.

Instead, I pushed my luck.

"No."

The smile never seems to leave his face, even after I said yes. And even as he sat down, the same smile plastered on his face. My cheeks burned from his stare, even as I returned to my book, I could still feel him staring at me.

Silence brews. Not a word was spoken between us.

I tried to drown myself into Confucius' words, only to find myself distracted. I tried to act like I was ignoring him, but the act had seemed impossible.

I bit the inside of my cheeks, hating myself as my cheeks were obviously burning and turning into a tinge of pink. Thankfully, I was glad the face had covered up half my face. Also, I was glad I had a poker face on. I just hoped he was keen enough to notice that.

For a while, we stayed that way – me reading, while the stranger before me awkwardly stares.

Deep inside, I wonder if it should be a crime to be staring at a total stranger, especially by one so attractive.

But after a while, I found the courage to confront the stranger before me.

Marking the page, I set the book aside and turned to him. "May I help you?"

He says nothing, only smiles to what I deemed to be devilishly. He leans forward, resting his face against his palm.

Irritation crossed over. "It's rude to stare you know."

I would be lying if I say that i was beginning to feel uncomfortable with his stare, unnerving even. His stare alone, it was as if he saw through my deepest, darkest secrets. Like he already knew without knowing.

He was scaring me.

Moments later, he began to laugh, a light-hearted one.

I stared at him incredulously.

And when he stopped laughing, the first words he'd said to me was, "You're pretty, you know that?"

…

And then, my systems hanged. I stopped thinking. My eyes widened. My heart started beating like crazy.

What?

A waitress comes not long after, bringing with her surprisingly two cups of tea and a slice of strawberry shortcake.

"W-What?"

"You're adorable as well." He adds, blowing his tea before taking a sip. "_Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it_." He quotes. "Confucius, is it not? His Analects?"

I scoffed, feeling appalled. What is he saying now?

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" I ask, keeping my voice straight. Somehow, I had developed a squeaky voice since he said those…words.

Smiling like the devil, he shakes his head without taking his eyes off me.

"No, we haven't."

I twitched. "Then why do you act as if we do?"

The brunette stranger laughs, exposing his pearly white teeth. A laugh that sounded like music to my ears.

"Call it being subtle."

Again, I scoffed. "You must be joking."

"On the contrary, I am not."

Raising an eyebrow at him, I gave him my most scrutinizing look before turning to my now warm tea. I avoid his eyes, finding his stare unnerving by the second.

Bringing the cup to my lips, I confess deftly. "You scare me."

He does not look intimidated as I had expected him to be. Rather, he looks as if he's expected those words to come out of my mouth.

"And you fascinate me Miss Lawson."

I nearly drop my cup as my name comes out of his mouth. My eyes wide as plates as I turn to him, a now soften gaze and soften expression looking back at me.

"H-How-"

He cuts me off by pointing my satchel, a name tag attached to it. My initials and my surname – E. H. Lawson. Ah, I almost forgot.

"O-Oh…" I say, putting a hand to my chest. I felt my heart pounding.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lawson."

Shaking my head, I let out a shaky breathe. I run a hand through my dark locks, forcing myself to calm down. And after a while, I open my eyes to meet his.

"In what way?"

"Hmm?" he asks, acting all cutesy.

"In way what do I '_fascinate'_ you?" I ask slowly, keeping my expression straight.

He watches me, keeping his hands to himself as I stare down at him. It's as if the tables have turned. He bites his lip, trying to keep his grin but fails.

It takes a while before he finally says a word.

"In so many ways."

Knitting my brows together, my arms cross. "Enlighten me."

Grinning, he picks up the fork and stabs the cake. He points it to me, I stare at it. He gives me this puppy look, like he's begging me to. Rolling my eyes heavenward, I open my mouth and relinquish the morsel of flavours bursting in my mouth.

But remembering the stranger before me, I fix my expression as I chew.

He stabs the cake and takes a bite of it as well.

"Well…I, uh, I don't know where to start. But…all I can say is this…" he drops the fork, looking down at table. "…I've been fascinating you from afar."

The expression that crosses my face is that of shock, I was sure that my cheeks were burning and were turning into an obvious shade of red.

"E-Ever since I first saw you, down this alley…" he confessed, his ears lightly turning pink. "I-I've been expecting you since. I've been dying to meet you, but I never got the chance to."

And then, silence.

Awkward silence fills between us.

His confession, I'll have to admit, had not been what I had expected. And yet, I can feel the sincerity of his words.

"What's your name?" I found myself asking, my voice soft and quiet.

He looks up at me, watching me with wide eyes. I encourage a smile, hoping that I could gain his trust.

Eventually, it does.

Smiling widely, he says "Albus. Albus Severus Potter."

And then he stretches out his hand. I take it without second thought.

"Elaine, Elaine Lawson."

When our hands touched, I felt the slightest of reaction. A crisp of air that felt different. A surge of electricity running through my veins.

Unnoticeably, my book fell to the ground. But it was left unnoticed.

I stared at our hands, I feel him staring at me.

After a while, I take my hand back and turn away, hiding my blushing face or my crazy grin. God, I feel like a lovesick puppy! But before me, I could tell he was feeling the same.

"This may sound a little sudden, but might I invite you to a walk?" he asks me in a gentle manner. What a gentleman.

I giggle. "This is the twentieth century, you could say, something more modern."

He blushes before me, scratching his head.

"But okay, I'll take up your offer my good sir."

He laughs.

Getting on my feet, I pick up my satchel and slide it over me. But just as I was about to leave, I look down at the book on the ground.

Picking it up, I face Albus and present him the book, giving him an idea.

"I'll just return this back at the shelf okay?"

He nods. "I'll be waiting for you."

And then I smile again, sheesh. I even made a point to avoid the owner and his granddaughter's knowing looks as I headed towards the shelf.

After I've returned it, I practically ran to the door and without thinking, I take a hold of his hand. He stops and turns to me, looking at our hands. I felt foolish, but I didn't let go. I stared at our hands, and then back at him.

"I-I'm sorry…" I said, slowly releasing my hand.

But to my surprise, he laces his fingers between mine. I look up to find him smiling at me, a smile that was enough to skyrocket my heart out of my chest.

"Shall we go?"

Following his smile, I give our intertwined hands a gentle squeeze before we head out.

* * *

**I was about to make a scene where Albus reveals that he's a wizard. Obviously, she's a muggle. This happened thanks to a post I saw in tumblr that said one of the Potter brothers ended up with a Muggle. And then I thought to myself, NOT JUST ANY MUGGLE! HAHAHA. **


End file.
